


Kyalin: Why Did It Have To Be You?

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [1]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Badass Kya, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Kyalin Week 2020, Lesbian Sex, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, The equalists - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cunninlingus, kyalin - Freeform, sad Kya, sad lin, slight AU, soft lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: A slight AU where Korra failed to restore Lin’s bending and Kya came to her rescue.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Comments: 32
Kudos: 114





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth fanfiction🥳. I hope y’all like it because I used up my studying hours for this. I’m failing lmao. I have a test so updates will be slower😭.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

Kya had an impeccable game in love. Any woman—even a straight one—would wait in line to get in bed with Kya. She was notorious for making women scream till they forget their own names and walk back home swaying side to side.

But that was the case before _her._

Lin was a paradox; so stern yet so soft, so stoic yet so caring, so steadfast yet so empathic. She knew she had fallen in love with her the moment she heard about her sacrifice to save Tenzin's family but that was the problem. She was in love with her little brother's ex-fiancée whom, if she might add, he had cheated on!

_This is fucking hopeless and pathetic. I am in love. With a straight woman!_

Kya palmed herself and sighed. It was going to be a long, strenuous day. The ship from Republic City with Avatar Korra and some people was anchoring at the SouthernWater Tribe for healing sessions with Master Katara in an hour.

The silver-haired woman braided her hair and dressed adequately for the meeting. She knew the gists: Korra had lost her bending and the Equalists were wrecking havoc in Republic City. Who she did not expect to see at the dock was Lin Beifong.

Kya was confused but not surprised. Why was Lin here? She had a duty as the Chief of Police to protect the people. When she saw that Lin was not wearing her badge, it finally clicked.

_Lin had lost her bending._

Lin's face, though imperturbable, had sad eyes that conveyed more emotions than words ever could. Her posture screamed proud whereas her eyes depicted a terrified and lost soul.

"Lin's here?" Kya whispered to her mother.

"Yes," the Master Waterbender sighed, "Unfortunately, Linny lost her bending too. Be nice to her, she's going through a lot and you two were once close."

_Oh that's right. We were once close. Even while I was traveling, she still wrote to me. Tenzin just had to ruin it, did he not?_

Lin stood in all her muscular glory, her green eyes glistened under the moonlight and her porcelain skin was glowing. After the formal greetings, it was decided that Katara would heal Korra whilst Kya healed Lin.

Kya was already guiding Lin back to her inn—Lin had yet to say a word. This behaviour was expected from her given that she never indulged in small talk but she had been suffering greatly and Kya did not want her to feel lonely.

"Here's the key to your inn," Kya informed, handing Lin the key. When their hands touched, Kya blushed and hoped that her rich melanin had not betrayed her.

"Thank you," Lin replied, taking her keys and heading inside.

"Oh and Lin," Kya added, making the younger woman turn back, "I'll make sure you get better. I promise."

Lin did not reply to this but Kya could have sworn she saw a shadow of a smile before the door was closed. Kya's heart palpated at Lin's reaction. Perhaps Linny was not so cold after all.

The following day, Lin met up with Kya for their first appointment at the healing inn. Kya looked up from her book to see the former metalbender enter alone with a blank expression on her face. Her emotion-tinted eyes were now replaced with unbothered ones.

_She put up her walls again. Why did I think that it was going to be any different this time?_

Kya motioned Lin to the bath and instructed, "I know it's going to be uncomfortable but you're going to have to be naked in the tub."

The waterbender gulped when she saw Lin strip from her thick woolen sweater into her tank top into her bra then into—

_This will be the death of me._

The older woman tried extremely hard not to stare. Lin's thighs were pale and unfortunately, very appetizing. Water fell through her abs and Kya was sweating profusely.

"You can look you know," Lin commented, "We're both women."

_Yes, I just happened to be gay and in love with you._

The healer finally looked at her patient and saw that there were bruises. "I'm going to have to work on those first," Kya mumbled. She waved the water into a luminous essence that enveloped Lin and bettered her battered body.

"Now, let's see," Kya held on her thumbs to press to Lin's forehead and gasped, "Amon is a blood bender?"

"Yes," Lin grunted, "Apparently, we found that out tad a bit too late."

"Lin," Kya said gently, phrasing her words cautiously, "Yesterday was a full moon. I can't bloodbend until next month's full moon. Neither can Mom."

"I have to spend a month in the South?" Lin asked, her eyes dimmed slightly.

"I'm sorry but that's the only way," Kya explained, "It doesn't have to be all sad. I mean you can live normally like you would at home."

"How can I live normally when Republic City is being taken over by Equalists!" Lin yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Kya flinched and Lin apologized, "Sorry. Forget I said anything. Is this session over?”

“It is,” Kya informed. The younger woman stood up and Kya could see her full unclothed body; she handed her a towel and exited the room to give her some privacy.

_One day down, twenty nine more to go._


	2. Just My Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y’all. Sorry this chapter is a little short; chapter three will be longer. Stay safe, you guys!♥️. Also, if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing, please comment! I would love some constructive criticism😅.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

"Lin! Lin!" Korra has just restored her own bending!" Tenzin announced enthusiastically, "She can restore yours too."

Lin was content; she had been stuck at the South Pole for a week now and being distant from the Earth was making her uneasy.

_I am finally getting my bending back_. Lin thought to herself.

When the soon-to-be metal bender advanced towards Korra, the avatar knew that something was off. The connection that she felt earlier with her elements did not mirror Lin's connection with the Earth.

It was almost as if it had been severed completely.

Nonetheless, Korra still continued with her restoration ritual; Lin knelt before her and Korra placed her right palm over her face. Even in the Avatar state, she could not sense any link.

She redid the ritual again and again and again. After her tenth time re-entering the Avatar state, Korra sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry, Lin but your connection to Earth has been completely severed."

Lin wanted to cry but she knew she could not. 'Be tough' her mother's voice rang in her head 'Beifongs don't show emotions.'

_Easy for her to say, she never really cared much about anything anyway._

The stirring and gasping in the audience were shushed by Kya telling them to 'show some respect'.

"Understandable," Lin replied softly, "Thank you for trying, Avatar Korra."

She stood up and dragged herself through the crowd—looking only at the ground to avoid glances of pity that would do no favours to her already lopsided emotions.

She spent the rest of the day holed up in her room, sobbing and choking on her tears. She had been too occupied to notice the growling of her stomach and the growing migraine jabbing at her head.

_I should get something to eat._

"Lin?" Kya's quiet voice accompanied a knock, "I got you dinner. I'm just here to drop by your food that's all."

Lin sighed; she did not want any human interactions. Is everyone going to treat her like an invalid now? What would her mother think?

_She probably would not care. She never did._

"Just leave it by the doorstep," Lin called out, wiping her tears.

"Oh, Lin," Kya frowned, "I'll respect your decision but if you must know, you're not going to lose your bending permanently. I have something to show you."

Lin exhaled lifelessly and unlocked her door. Kya stood in the classic Water Tribe hoodie with a long skirt and fur boots. "Come in?" Lin muttered.

"Right," Kya continued, "This won't take long; I'll be out of you hair in no time."

Kya set down the tray of food and handed Lin an earth ending scroll. "A scroll, really, Kya? I know how to earthbend. I mastered it at twelve," Lin scoffed.

"I'm well aware of your capabilities!" Kya defended, "Your qi is blocked by aggression and hatred. You're resisting Korea's restoration without even realizing."

"I'm not resisting anything!" Lin argued.

"Your aura is showing that you have pent up aggression within you," Kya stated, "I know that your personal life is none of my business but if you can get rid of that conflict then you can unblock your qi. Healing wouldn't be a problem on my part."

"Fine," Lin agreed, snatching the scroll from Kya's hand. "Wait, what is this scroll for?"

"To practice. You may not be able to bend right now but these movements might help you reconnect to the Earth again."

"I see," Lin noted, "Thank you, I will look into it."

"Okay," Kya said with a smile, "Take care of yourself, Lin. You'll be back in no time. Have a good night.”

“You too,” Lin whispered but by then Kya was long gone by then. She looked at the tray: hot sweet seaweed soup with sea grains and hot cakes. Her face softened as colour rose to her cheeks.

_She remembered my favourite Southern Water Tribe dish._


	3. The Healing Hut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is a little long but it’s fluffy so here ya go. As for my exams, I’ve been pulling all-nighters so they’re chill. Stay save from COVID, y’all and thanks for reading🥰.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

"Come to my healing hut tomorrow. I'll help guide you to unblock your qi," Kya instructed.

That was last night and now Lin was making her way over to Kya's healing hut. Last night Kya had dropped by her dinner and told her that her qi was blocked by 'personal problems'.

_Tch. What personal problems? Those people are not even in my life anymore. What would a hippie with a loving family know about these problems anyway?_

"Morning, Lin," Kya chirped, bringing Lin a cup of warm tea, "Here, have this. It'll help warm you."

Lin took the cup gratefully. "Let's get down to business," Lin started, "Tell me what to do."

Kya laughed, "I'm sorry for laughing but it's just ha!"

"Do you think losing your bending is funny?" Lin raised her voice.

Kya was taken back by this. Her cheerful smile turned upside down and she apologized, "You're right. That was unprofessional. Sorry, Lin."

"You have to relax," Kya instructed Lin, "and sit like this—yes, like that." Kya walked towards Lin and took her hands in hers, "Actually, put your hands like," Kya placed them opened upwards on top of each other, "this."

Lin looked up; her sad eyes met Kya's soft ones. Were her eyes always this blue? Were her lashes this prominent? Were her lips always this—

_Well, shit. I really am sleep-deprived if I'm finding this hippie attractive in that way._

"Hello," Kya waved, "Earth to Lin? You've been ogling ah my face for a while now. Is there something on my lips?”

"Uh, no," Lin cleared her throat, "Oh no, it's nothing. I'm fine. Did you just make an Earth pun?"

"Did you like it?" Kya smiled.

"A little," Lin replied, biting the corner of her lip.

They held a staring contest for what felt like eternity, memorizing each other's ever wrinkle, every crease, every muscle and every line. Lin was the first one to break the trance, shaking her head and exhaling.

"So," Lin sighed, "What do I do?"

"We're going to meditate," Kya explained, "The tea I gave you has spirit water in it and it might recall back painful memories but you must accept what happened and move on.

_Calling all units. Robbery reported on the corner of fifth and harbor. Suspect's vehicle is headed south on Hao’s boulevard. Unit responding identify._

_"Unit three responding," a young Lin reported._

_She extended her cables yanked a wheel of the suspect's vehicle off. She wrapped it around two of the suspects._

_"Leave them alone," a young Suyin interjected._

_"Su?" Lin asked dumbfounded. Her anger controlled her, making her slam a dent into the vehicle's frame._

_"So you're robbing stores with the terror triad now?" Lin interrogated, her hurt face turning stone cold._

_"I didn't steal anything," Su reasoned, "I just drove the car. I owed my friends a favour; it's not a big deal!. Su strode away._

_"I'm not letting you get away with this," Lin decided and announced._

_"Oh ho ho, what are you going to do, officer?” Su mocked sarcastically, "arrest me?”_

_Lin was tempted. She was very tempted. It was also conveniently her job. She warned, "Don't even think about taking one more step."_

_Su ignored the warning and proceeded, only to have Lin's cable connect on her right arm, just right on her metal band._

_Su bent the metal on her left arm band into a sharp edge before cutting the cable tying them together. The cable came back like a whip. The lengths were dancing in waves—concave and convex, concave and convex. Lin could only flinch before it slashed her left check, making her cry out._

Lin gasped out choking on her own tears.

_How am I supposed to get over a problem that happened with someone who is not even in my life anymore._

"These memories maybe painful but mending them is what's going to unblock your qi," Kya reminded, "Your mental health has been neglected for far too long."

Lin was grateful Kya did not pity her for crying or have an outrageous reaction to see Lin Beifong cry.

  
In fact, she was quite comfortable with how professional Kya was.

“Wait, your muscles,” Kya interrupted.

“What about them?” Lin asked, “Do I have to lift more?”

Kya held back her laughter, “Uh, no. But you do need to get these knots out of your shoulders. Take off your clothes and meet me at the tub—I’ll use warm water to unwind them.”

Lin nodded and Kya left to draw a bath. “Can I come in now?” Lin questioned.

“Alright,” Kya answered.

Lin came in a towel and Kya closed her eyes to show some decency. She closed them a minute too late apparently. It was enough time for Kya to burn the image of a naked Lin into her head.

_Three weeks of this and I will be joining Dad and Uncle Sokka real soon._ The waterbender thought.

She brought her attention back to the patient before her. She used an extra hair tie to gather all of Lin’s strands from her nape so that the former metalbender wold not catch a cold.

“Lin, just relax, okay?” Kya instructed, “I’m going to massage you. Tell me if it’s making you uncomfortable. We can stop.”

At Lin’s approval, Kya bent the warm spirit water to envelope Lin. She placed her fingers on Lin’s collarbones and started using her thumb to work in circles.

As her thumb performed the magic trick, Lin slightly groaned. Kya bit her lip; she was going to have to go skinny-dipping in an iceberg at this point.

“Do you ever feel lonely?” Lin asked.

Kya was surprised. Was Lin opening up? “Of course I have,” Kya drew out.

“How so?” Lin questioned with genuine interest.

“Well, my dad was the Avatar,” Kya explained, “And the last airbender. He probably loved us all but only showed it to Tenzin. Actually, everyone still thinks Tenzin is the only child.”

Lin was quiet. She can understand the bias although it was far from justifiable. Kya continued, “I was brought up in Republic City, there were no benders from the south since Mom and I were the only benders.”

“Right,” Lin noted. It must have been lonely being the last of anything, “How did you, you know. Ugh, I’m so bad at this. Get over it or whatever.”

“Okay, first of all,” Kya corrected, “You’re not ‘bad at this’. It’s just different from your normal behaviour. That’s all. Also, I’m not over it.”

Lin was confused and whisphers, “You still feel lonely?”

Kya smiled dismally, “Yes. With Bumi becoming an airbender, I’ve realized that I was the child dad didn’t want. I could not continue his legacy. Then I look at Mom’s; I’m the last waterbender from the south, my children would’ve been waterbenders but I didn’t swing that way.”

“But you’re an incredible healer,” Lin complimented.

“I know,” Kya frowned, “I know that but when Master Katara is around, no one wants the less competent one.”

“You’re not less competent,” Lin comforted, “No, I get where you’re coming from. I had big shoes to fill too as Toph Beifong’s daughter.”

Kya continued to massage down her back. “Can I press on your spine?” Kya requested.

“Go ahead,” Lin permitted. She bent over so that her full spine was showing and her rear was half-exposed.

Kya went on to press along Lin’s spine, tracing her hands over the muscled back and drawing her thumbs into a V-shape before the pelvis, drawing two imaginary lines.

Lin sighed contently. “Do you know about how I got my scars?”

“An accident on the job right? That’s what Aunt Toph told Mom.”

“Well, Aunt Toph lied,” Lin snorted, “Su got mixed up with the wrong people and when I tried to arrest her, she cut my cables and they ended up whipping me.”

Kya was speechless. That explains the distance. “You’re an amazing person Lin,” Kya continued to rub her back, “You didn’t deserve that. You deserve the world.”

Lin smiled for the first time in aeons.

_If only that were true._

Lin’s smile fell again.

_This is her job. It’s her job to comfort me. What am I a clown?_

“Okay this healing session is over,” Kya announced, “You did so well, Lin. I’m proud of you. Here.” Kya took off her necklace and handed it to Lin. “When you see this necklace, I want you to remember that you are an incredible person who deserves love and you can call me to open up at anytime. Okay?”

Lin beamed at her. “Thank you,” she muttered.

“Anytime,” Kya mouthed as she walked the younger woman back to her inn.


	4. The Betrothal Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all♥️. Here’s another chapter! This one is more of a flashback scenario so it’s short but I hope you’ll enjoy it 🤞. Any who, would you prefer a happy ending or a sad one?
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

_“Kya, honey,” her mother called, “Are you coming to dinner this weekend? Lin and Tenzin said they have some very important news to tell us.”_

_“No, Mom,” Kya reasoned, coming up with an excuse, “I have healing stuff to do.”_

_“Oh, come on,” Katara whined, “It’ll be two hours max. Just come!”_

_“Fine, I’ll be there,” Kya groaned, “Bye, Mom.”_

_That evening, the group gathered in air temple island. There was an extravagant buffet placed before her—Kya knew something was big and that she was not going to like it._

**_Lin is wearing a dress and is that a ring? Maybe she’s just accessorizing....on her ring finger?_ **

_“We’re engaged!” The pair simultaneously announced. Cheers and woos erupted in the air but Kya failed to hear anything._

_**Engaged**. Kya smiled, tears threatening to fall. **What type of sister am I? I should be happy for them. Lin is amazing; she’s intelligent, selfless, pretty and oh those emerald eyes.**_

**_Nope. I am not doing this today._ **

_“Kya?” Aang interrupted her inner monologue, “Aren’t you going to say something?”_

_“Oh, sorry,” Kya apologized, “It’s just that I’ve watched them grow up and it feels so surreal. I’m just so incredibly happy for the two of them. They make a great pair.”_

_“I know how it feels,” Katara admitted, “So Kya, when are you getting a betrothal necklace?”_

_“I’m a free spirit, Mom,” Kya reminded, “I don’t need one.”_

_The following night, Kya left. She left and she never looked back. She wrote to Lin, asking her updates on the wedding and how her ‘idiot airhead baby brother’ was treating Lin. Of course, most of the letters were tear-stained but Lin did not need to know that._

**_She wouldn’t even care._ **

_Kya stopped by at Su’s newly built city called ‘Zaofu’ and bought a piece of metal for her own betrothal necklace. Suyin Beifong—the little brat was now significantly taller and more mature, having a family of her own with a man named Baatar._

_Kya smiled through the greetings. Everyone is getting settled down and she is just alone and getting old. She travelled to Ember Island and bought herself aroyal ruby string for her betrothal necklace._

_She used the threads and beads from the Southern Air Temple to stitch two circles from surrounding the crescent-shaped pendant. Finally, she used the traditional Southern Water Tribe blue paint to colour the pendant before attaching it to her necklace._

**_Finally, it’s finished._ **

_Later that week, she got a letter from Lin saying that Tenzin now had a ‘child bride’ and that was the last she ever heard from Lin. She sent letters, photos, presents even, but Lin never replied._


	5. Physical Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys♥️. So this is another update. There will be more flashbacks in the later chapters tho. Stay safe, everyone🥰.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

"Meet me tomorrow in front of the healer's hut,"Kya instructed after dropping Lin's dinner off, "We're going to get physical."

Lin blushed.

At daybreak, Lin scurried to the snow dunes in front of the healer's hut to find Kya sitting on the snow, meditating.

"Today," Kya calmly whispered in Lin's ear," We are going to help you connect to the Earth physically."

"P-Physically?" Lin stuttered from the cold.

"Yes," Kya replied, "Put yourself in the classic Earth bender stance."

Lin obeyed, lowering her center of gravity and spreading her legs square. Her shoulders aligned with her pelvis and her arms were folded to an L-shape. She breathed.

"Imagine the connection to the Earth, Lin," Kya advised.

Lin imagined the singing of the Earth, the clanking of the metal and the rumbling of every stone and pebble.She sighed, remembering the lost connection and reminiscing better times.

"Lin, I know it's hard to recall something you've lost," Kya comforted, "But you have to keep trying. I believe in you, Lin. You'll be back as Chief Beifong in no time."

Lin tried again, imagining her connection with the Earth. "The snow here has healing properties as well," Kya explained, "These properties might jog some buried memories."

Lin closed her eyes and continued trying. Memories of her past: Tenzin, Toph, Su and Kya, flashed and flickered before her eyes.

_"Are you even a Beifong?" Toph mocked before hauling a boulder in her way. A twelve-year-old Lin panted and dodged but another rock scraped her leg._

_"Argh!" she yelled. She felt down as blood started dripping from her left calf._

_"Are you a Beifong?" Toph asked._

_"Y-yes, Chief," Lin grimaced through her tears._

_"Then act like one," Toph blatantly ordered._

_"That's enough, Toph!" Katara screamed, "Are you trying to kill your own daughter? She's only twelve. What is wrong with you?"_

_Katara picked up a crying Lin and yelled, "Kya, prepare a bath, we're going to heal."_

_That was all Lin heard before her vision faded to black._

_She woke up in a tub filled with water. She could smell chemicals and iron from her blood. The water was contaminated with red—her own blood._

_Upon looking up, she saw Kya's worried face, her hands moved around to envelope Lin with healing water. "You're my first real patient," Kya informed, trying to soothe Lin's pain by adding more water._

_"Thanks for helping me, doc," Lin thanked, "Is Mom mad at me?"_

_"Aunt Toph left," Kya replied, "For what it's worth, I think you put up a great fight."_

_"Chief only spends time with me during training," Lin muttered, "And my incompetence only made her leave, ow—"_

_"Sorry, that was my bad, too much water pressure," Kya apologized, "Oh, Lin, I'm sure Aunt Toph loves you she just shows it differently. I'm sure she's proud of you."_

_"Tch, as if," Lin scoffed, "She only cares about her job."_

_"I'm sorry, you deserve better than that," the waterbender reminded, "You deserve love and gentleness, Beifong or not."_

Lin gasped.

"Lin, are you okay?" Kya ran to her, supporting her and preventing her from collapsing.

Lin nodded profusely. Her head was pounding but it was nothing she could not handle. "D-Do you think Toph is proud of me?"

"Of course I am, badgermole," her Mother's voice rang in her head.

"Mom?" Lin asked, looking around, "God I'm losing it—s-she isn't even here!"

"See you tonight, badgermole," Toph's voice resonated in her ears.

Lin screeched and fell to the ground, closing her ears. "Lin, Lin, you're safe," Kya hugged her tightly, "Look at me, you're at the South Pole with me. You're safe."

_I'm safe. I'm with Kya._

"Right," Lin cleared her throat, "Sorry." Lin leaned into Kya's hug and reciprocated it by wrapping her hands around Kya, her arms brushing the silver strands.

"You don't have to apologize," the older woman told Lin, "No, never apologize for something like this. Anyone in your position would have had the same reaction. What happened?"

"I thought I heard Mom," Lin as replied, shaking her head.

"What did she say?" Kya asked.

"That she's proud of me," Lin answered.

"Is that why you started screaming?" Kya shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, Mom would never say that," Lin monotonously responded, "Only in a mocking tone would Toph Beifong tell me that she's proud of me."

"Oh, Lin," Kya held Lin's head against her chest and soothes her temples, "Remember the necklace I gave you?"

"Yeah?" The younger woman replied questionably.

"What does it stand for Lin?" Kya asked patiently.

"That I am an incredible person who deserves love and can open up to you anytime," the former Chief answered.

"Good job, Lin," Kya praised, "Now remember that. Breakfast is cooking. C'mon let's get going."

Kya helped Lin get up, took her hand and walked into the dining inn.


	6. Spirit Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Toph plays a big role in this one🤩. Is it just my class or are entire classes legit failing online lmfao🥳👌? Yes, I gave Toph a study because she had one at the station.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

Back at the swamp, Toph put her feet up in defeat and sighed. Of course Lin is going to think she was hallucinating; she failed as a mother, contributing to Lin's emotional constipation.

_I have to fix this._

Tears fell down Toph's cheeks as she remembered the day she found out she was pregnant with Lin.

_"Hey, Toph?" Katara asked, "You're not going to like it."_

_"Just spit it out, sugar queen," the blind woman waved her hand, "I can take it."_

_"You're pregnant," The waterbender announced._

_"I'm wha-," Toph's jaw dropped, "I can't be pregnant. Are you sure?"_

_"I've checked three times, you have the symptoms of pregnancy," Katara replied._

_"Oh fuck," Toph enunciated the 'uck' and threw her head in her hands._

_"Do you want to keep it?" Katara questioned, "No judgement here of course."_

_Toph contemplated._

**_Do I want to keep it? It would be fun to see a mini version of myself running around and calling Aang 'Twinkle Toes'. It'll be fun I guess. Plus, it'll have freedom to do whatever it wants._ **

_"I'll keep it," Toph decided._

Toph shook her head. If only the rest of motherhood was that easy. With her position as the Chief of Police, her daughter was constantly targeted which meant she had to work longer hours to keep her safe.

_But of course, I'd never tell Lin that. I wanted her to grow up tough and strong so that she'll deal with the the real world readily._

That was the problem. She wanted Lin to be a skilled fighter that she forgot Lin was a child. Children needed love and attention and since Toph did not receive a great example from her parents, she just winged it in the way she thought was appropriate.

_"Mom?" A six-year-old Lin asked._

_"What do you want?" Toph yelled, "I made this drawing of us with the baby that's in y-your belly. I wanted to give it to you.”_

_"Is this some kind of joke?" Toph scoffed, "I'm blind dammit."_

_"I-I'm sorry," Lin apologized, "I just thought—"_

_"I don't have time for this, get out of my study," Toph ordered._

_"Yes, chief," Lin muttered._

_That night Toph cried herself to sleep. She cried for her inability to be a competent mother; she cried for daughter who is in the other room crying softly and the one that is still in her; she cried for the future loss of her own family._

Lin slept soundly in the inn. As per usual, Kya had left the dinner at her doorstep and she was starting to recover physically and starting to be less pessimistic.

Her consciousness took her to a swamp—one she could not identify. An old woman in traditional Earth Kingdom clothes and long white hair with choppy bangs materialized before her.

"Hello, badgermole," The old woman said.

"M-Mom?" Lin stuttered, "What? H-How?"

"These vines are spirit vines. I see everything that is happening in the world. I see Zaofu and Republic City." Toph explained.

"Why are you here?" Lin asked skeptically.

"Hmm, can't a mother visit her daughter every once in a while?" Toph teased.

"Where were you the past twenty years?" Lin’s bitter voice broke, "I needed you so many times but you never showed up. Why now?"

"Being in the swamp has made me realize my many uncountable shortcomings as a mother," Toph reasoned, "I've realized that I never told you the real reason I was so distant."

They both stood in an uncomfortable silence. Toph began, "When you were born, I was so happy. You were an accident, sure, but you were also a miracle. I have loved you since the moment you were born."

"But," Lin prompted, already knowing that there was going to be a plot twist.

"But what I didn't know was how dangerous my job was," Toph exhaled, "You were stolen multiple times as a baby—kidnapped. And that scared me; I couldn't lose you. I knew I had to make you as tough as the metal I bent."

She continued, "I know that does not justify my neglect as a mother. I grew up restricted so I did the exact opposite, I gave you freedom. But too much freedom becomes neglect. By the time I had realized that, Su was already in Gaoling and you wouldn't look at me in the eye."

"Hmph," Lin huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lin," Toph apologized, "Kya is right you don't deserve that."

Lin's eyes widened, "Kya?"

"Oh, like I said I see everything," Toph stated, grinning teasingly, "I saw how she looks at you when you're not looking either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lin questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Figure it out, kid," Toph shrugged off, "One more thing, I could not have asked for better daughters. I was a terrible mother. I love you both—Su and Lin—my daughters. I don't think I've ever said that and I'm sorry. I'm so proud of my girls. All I can hope is that you don't hate me."

Lin sighed; many emotions are being released in her brain she cannot even think. "Thank you," Lin finally whispered, "I love you too. You were in fact, a terrible mother but I still love you."

A tear fell down Toph's chin. When was the last time Lin had said that she loved her? Probably before Lin was ten years old. The mother of metal bending extended her arms around Lin and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Goodbye, badgermole. I hope we'll meet again," Toph's voice faded.

The next time Lin opened her eyes, she was no longer in the swamp. The inn's well-decorated ceiling glared at her as the sky became lighter.

"Kya," Toph's spoke.

Lin shrugged it off.

_What is that supposed to even mean?_


	7. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, back with another chapter. This one is real angsty so buckle up🤩👌! There will be two more chapters but after that I’ll be inactive until December 18th since the finals are approaching😔. Stay safe, everyone♥️.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

_Right, I can talk to her._

Lin dressed in warm clothes and scurried to Kya's inn. The blue of dawn was melting away into a soft tangerine when Lin finally reached at Kya's door.

_Would Kya even want me there?_

"Necklace," Toph reminded.

"God, this will never not be creepy. Mom stop spying on me; go to Zaofu or something!" Lin whined.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving," Toph yapped.

Lin knocked on the door. After what seems like eternity, she gently knocked again. This time, the door opened to a groggy Kya in pajamas with bird nest hair.

"Come in," Kya's raspy voice spoke.

I could actually wake up to that every morning.

"Sorry for waking you," Lin cringed, inwardly kicking herself.

"Don't sweat it," Kya comforted, "I'm just not that big of a morning person."

"Right," Lin muttered.

_How could I've been so selfish? Not everybody has a job to get to at seven in the morning._

"Anyway," Kya yawned, "What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Mom talked to me last night through the spirit vibes," Lin replied, looking at the mesmerizing flakes out the window.

"Oh," Kya paused, "What'd she say?"

"That she's proud of me and she loves me," Lin answered flatly.

"How to you feel?" Kya asked, giving Lin her full attention.

"To be honest," Lin thought, "I don't know. I mean we haven't talked for over twenty years—I don't know what to feel."

"You don't have to have a definite answer," Kya, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," Lin smiled weakly, "But I don't get it. Why now? She said it was because of the swamp enlightenment thing or whatever but it's all so—sudden."

Kya placed her hands on Lin's shoulders and massaged her knotted muscles. Lin groaned and leaned into her touch, crooking her neck onto the waterbender's hand and sighed.

"I'm so emotionally constipated I don't even know my own feelings," the younger woman exhaled.

"Yes, you are emotionally constipated," Kya admitted and Lin's head fell a few degrees, "But you're also capable of unblocking that emotional constipation. It will take a while but you'll be fine."

"Thank you," Lin gratifyingly whispered, "What's our plan for today?"

Kya replied, "I was thinking we could do some therapy—talking mostly. It's two weeks until the full moon."

"Hey, Kya," Lin hesitated, "After those two weeks, I'll be back in Republic City, right?"

Kya nodded. Lin continued, "Are you staying in the South?"

"To be honest, Lin," Kya contemplated, "I don't know. I might come back to Air Temple Island or I might stay here. Why'd you ask?"

_I want you to stay in my life._

"Oh, just curious," Lin waved off, "Can you hold me?"

Kya nodded, she seated beside Lin and encased them with a blanket. The waterbender cautiously tilted Lin's head towards her chest, using it as a pillow. Lin looked up; emerald eyes locked with ocean ones while Kya tucked a greying strand behind Lin's ear.

"You're really beautiful," Kya slipped out.

Lin's cheeks tinted Sakura pink and she shook her head, smiling, hiding her now red face with the blanket.

"I'm serious," Kya confessed, "You're cute when you smile. I'd love to see you smile more."

"And that you will," Lin beamed her brightest smile at the healer. When she was with Kya, she felt like all her worries had melted away.

They were so close; Kya could smell Lin's shampoo. She buried her nose on top of Lin's head and inhaled her scent quietly.

_This feels so right._ Lin told herself.

"This feels so right," Lin accidentally voiced.

_Oh crap, there's no turning back now._

"It does," Kya agreed.

"Being with someone has never felt so good before," Lin admitted shyly.

"Well, that's therapy for you," Kya laughed.

_Oh, she's just doing her job. Of course, why would someone like me deserve someone like her? As if I'm actually good enough._

Lin became stiff; the older woman noticed the tension in the air and tried to undo the damage, "I-I meant for the opening up part only."

"Right," Lin was silent, "I'm going to go."

Kya ordered her limbs to stop her but no words came out. She watched as Lin's figure faded into the snowy mist and cried.


	8. After A Hurricane Comes A Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y’all♥️! So basically this chapter seems very squished but I promise my next works will be so much better✨! I’ve been quite occupied with studying so there will probably be errors but anyway, enjoy💕!
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

That night, Lin cried herself to sleep.

_Why can't I be good enough?_

"You are enough, badgermole," Toph interrupted.

They were back at the swamp. Toph hugged her daughter tightly while she cried in her arms.

"I'm so so sorry, Lin," her mother apologized, "I should've looked out for you more. I didn't pay much attention to you because of my job—not because you weren't good enough."

"I'm not a clown," Lin wailed, "I'm the entire circus."

"I have no idea what you're saying," Toph responded, baffled, "But you know these feelings that you have for Kya—they aren't platonic. I know she feels them too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lin lied, embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Lin. I accept you and so does Su. We love you, Lin," Toph reassured.

Lin just grunted.

Lin's eyes shot open. She may no longer be Chief Beifong but her instincts have not fallen. She took an Equalists glove Asami had provided her. It was still the early hours of morning and no one was supposed to be around at this hour. Six hooded figures lurked in the distance.

"Get rid of the waterbenders."

"Which one?"

"Katara and Kya. When Beifong gets her bending back we're done for"

_Not on my watch._

Lin narrowed her eyes trailed the hooded figures until they reached before Kya's inn. They were spreading around in planned formation. Under the moonlight, their masks were highlighted.

_The Equalists are in the South._

The ex-Police Chief pounced on two of the Equalists from above, electrocuting them. She advanced to target another member, running in a zig-zag motion to take her down. She felt numb; an electric baton hit her ribs from behind as a needle punctured her neck, making her trip face first into the harsh ice before her.

"What is going on?" Kya groaned, exiting her inn and stretching, "What in the—Lin!"

Infuriated, Kya threw icicles at her foes with aggressive fury, impaling them and pinning them to a wall of ice.

The master waterbender gritted her teeth and barked, "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing," an Equalist woman laughed, hanging from the ice wall, "What? Afraid to see your little girlfriend go?"

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Kya clarified.

_Well, isn't that the cherry on the top?_

Lin was hissing from the pain, clutching her ribs. "I'll deal with you later," Kya growled at the Equalists, erecting a ice-slate prison around them, "Have fun freezing."

Kya lifted Lin up bridal-style and carried her to her inn. She bent a twenty feet moat around her inn along with a thirty feet wall on both sides of the moat.

"Lin, where does it hurt?" Kya asked, kneeling down beside her friend.

"Mr ribs—baton, hurts," Lin choked up, "T-they injected my neck with a-ah!"

"The Equalists use a tranquilizer," Kya explained, "Korra was under the effect when she got here. Don't worry, you'll drift off but you'll be fine. Let's get you to a tub."

Kya dashed to the bathroom and drew water. She stripped Lin bare and placed her into the tub. "Care to explain what happened before that?" Kya asked, trying to distract Lin while she examined her ribs.

"Well, I woke up to them saying that they were going to kill you and Aunt Katara," Lin replied, screeching slightly when Kya pressed on her injury, "I-I couldn't let that happen. Your inn is in the middle of nowhere and there was no way I could've called for backup on time."

"Thank you," Kya smiled, "Seriously, I would've been toast without you. I told you that you were more than just your bending—look how badass and selfless you were!"

Lin felt the colour rising to her cheeks again.

_Oh wait, this is her job. Just her job._

"I've fixed your ribs. You'll need a few weeks to recover but you'll be fine," Kya informed. Her eyes widened and her pupil dilated after it occurred to her that Lin was naked in her tub with her betrothal necklace.

Lin bit her lips and watched as Kya stared at her undressed body with possessive hunger. She felt butterflies swarming her rib cage.

_Friends don't look at friends this way._

Kya eventually trailed her eyes up and reached out and touched Lin's face. "I'm sorry," Kya apologized, "Oh, you're bleeding—crap, crap. I'll get that."

Kya bent a tendril of water upwards and enveloped her own hands. She palmed Lin's face and shushed her. The healer traced Lin's face with healing water, washing the blood away.

She gently rubbed the scratches and bruises—being sure to be extra gentle with Lin's nose that happened to suffer most of the damage. After what it seemed like infinity she took her hand back and smiled.

"I-I'm genuinely sorry, Lin," Kya's voice cracked, "About what I said earlier. T-This isn't what therapy feels like. Being with just anyone doesn't feel this good or this right. I only feel this way with you."

"I only feel this way with you, too, Kya," Lin confessed, her mouth pulling up into a sunshine beam.

"Can I kiss you?" Kya requested, tilting her head and gazing into those emerald eyes.

"Yes," Lin exhaled.

Lin slowly sat up so that she was no longer buried in the water. Kya knelt before Lin and tilted her head left; she leaned in from below so that Lin's nose would not get injured.

When their lips met, electric sparks exploded. Both women groaned and wrestled their tongues before breaking apart from air.

"That was," Kya huffed.

"Amazing," Lin completed her, "You-you were amazing."

Kya gleamed, "Thank you."

"Can we do that again?" Lin purred.

"Of course, love," Kya whispered huskily, tucking a strand of Lin's hair behind her ear, "We can do more than that. But I would much prefer it if you weren't in a tub. Put those clothes on and come with me to the bedroom."

_She called me love._

Lin gulped and attempted to get up by herself, only to find out that she cannot properly get up. Kya watched from the doorway and snickered, "Awn, you're so excited. That's cute but I'll help. Can't have my girl breaking her bones after our first kiss."

"Your girl? Huh?" Lin smirked, "I like that—ow!"

"Okay, how about we just cuddle tonight?" Kya suggested, "We can do whatever you want after you've healed."

"I'd like that," Lin responded gleefully.


	9. I’m Glad It’s You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally done with this story🥳! I hope y’all like it. I’m sorry if there are errors; I’ve been quite busy these days😞. Nonetheless, I still think you’d enjoy it. Stay safe, everyone♥️!
> 
> (NSFW warning)
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola  
> Tumblr: Bear-1117

"What if this doesn't work?" Lin nervously whimpered.

"It will," Kya assured, focused, "I promise. I'll give you your bending back, love."

_Love. I still can't get used to someone calling me something so revered._

Both women inhaled. They were outside her inn on a full moon; Lin knelt before the healer and braced herself. Kya lowered her palm on Lin's forehead and pressed her thumb to Lin's pressure point.

Kya concentrated on the blood in Lin's body and envisioned her qi. "Lin, remember. Toph and Su love you. You're good enough. Touch the necklace if it helps. People love you—I love you."

Lin's aura became brighter and more relaxed at this confession. This was why she had not confessed earlier, her qi needed to be unblocked by a rush of positive emotions and love was sure to do the trick.

"This will definitely feel awkward but don't resist it," Kya instructed, "You'll hurt yourself."

Lin obeyed and relaxed; Kya continued to bend blood towards Lin's pressure points. Under Kya's touch, Lin's qi lightened and rushed towards Kya's thumb. The snow around them glowed as did their eyes and both of them felt a surge of power.

"Lin," Kya finally spoke, "Love, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Lin muttered, "Thank you. I think I'm ready now."

"The pleasure is mine," Kya smiled.

Lin positioned herself in the traditional Earthbender stance and levitated the surrounded boulders. Stars stone from her eyes when she realized her accomplishment and she jumped gleefully, "I did it Kya! I did it!"

"See, I told you you could do it," Kya encouraged Lin, pulling the earthbender towards her and locking their lips.

"You said a while back that you wanted to know about what I thought about you staying in the South Pole," Lin started, playing with her fingers, "Well, I want you to stay. Stay—with me that is. Of course it is totally your decision."

"Lin," Kya called, using her index finger to lift her lover's chin up, "I'll go with you."

They pressed their foreheads together and kissed under the moonlight. "I love you too," Lin confessed.

"So when you said that I could have more that that, after the kiss," Lin purred in Kya's ear, "Does the offer still stand?"

"Yes," Kya agreed, pulling Lin's hand and guiding her back to the inn, "Let's make love under the stars."

Kya struggled to key the inn and Lin chuckled, "Who's excited now?"

"Shut up," Kya muttered, finally opening the door and asked, "Have you ever done it with a woman before?"

"No," Lin replied, embarrassed.

"Hey, hey," Kya comforted, "I'll guide you."

"Thank you," Lin muttered.

"I want to show you something." Kya calmly unveiled the ceiling, revealing a glass panel ceiling under the starry sky.

"Wow!" Lin exclaimed, her mouth forming an 'O', "This is just so wow."

"I know," Kya huskily spoke and smirked, "Now, where were we?"

Lin stuttered, "The u-uh—"

"I'm just messing with you," Kya cackled, "You're cute when you're flustered. If you're this red from kissing you'll be a tomato by the end of this."

Kya hovered her nose down Lin's neck and breathed in Lin's scent. She unlatched her mouth and suckled on the base of Lin's neck. Lin gasped and pressed Kya's head further into her.

"That feels so good," Lin confessed.

"Mhmmm," Kya groaned into Lin's neck, the vibrations sending chills down the mentalbender's spine.

The older woman pulled Lin's sweater over her head and bit her lip. It was not as if she had never seen Lin in her tank top before but under the moonlight, her lover's bosom was glowing.

Lin slid off her top and exhaled when the cold hair hit her nipples; goosebumps scattered on her skin.

"What do I do?" Lin questioned nervously.

"Sit back and relax," Kya purred in Lin's ear before lowering herself and ghosting before Lin's chest. She nipped on her lover's perky pink nipples and Lin yelped.

The healer lapped her tongue in circles on Lin's right nipple while her other hand clutched and played with Lin's left breast. Lin vibrated, "Ahhhh—it feels s-so goood-d."

Kya smiled against Lin's hard protrusion and nibbled it before switching places with the left nipple, paying equal attention to both breasts.

She kissed down Lin's toned abdomen and stopped before her pants. She stripped Lin down to her boxers and instructed, "Have you ever been eaten out before?"

Lin shook her head slowly. "Wow, really?" Kya asked and then added, "Sit like this."

The waterbender led Lin onto the center of the bed and placed her back against a pile of pillows. "Make sure you're comfortable." She spread Lin's legs to the sides and positioned herself at her center.

"May I?" Kya gently requested, placing her finger tips at the hem.

At Lin's approval, she slowly pulled Lin's pants off and admired the view before her. Her lover's face was lewd in a shade of burning red while Kya ran her hands down Lin's legs. Lin's womanhood was plump and well-shaven with little hairs prickling upwards; her juices clouded her clit in a pearly white paste.

"Beautiful," Kya complimented, "Absolutely fucking gorgeous."

Lin blushed. The closest thing she had done to love making was with Tenzin but he never catered to her needs, just his release. Tears of joy fell from Lin's eyes as Kya kissed her wet center.

"Are you okay? We can stop anytime," Kya reminded intertwining both their hands together.

"It's fine," Lin assured, "I've never felt so loved before."

Kya's heart melted at this confession and promised, "Then I'll make you feel loved everyday."

She licked along Lin's labia and commented, "You're so wet and succulent."

"Thank you," Lin blushed, her face turning impossibly red.

Kya swept her tongue up and down Lin's slit; Lin was a moaning mess, she released their clasped hands so that Kya could properly support herself. Putting her hands in Kya's silver mane, Lin gritted her teeth as her lover ate her out.

"K-Kya, baby," Lin stuttered, "I-I'm going to come."

Kya increased the speed of her tongue, circling Lin's clit and biting gently. Lin's eyes rolled heavenward and her mouth fell open as she uncontrollably panted.

She felt butterflies rummaging her rib cage before a flash of white clouded her vision. Lin scrunched Kya's hair andmoaned Kya's name out loud enough for the whole tribe to hear.

"Hmm, a screamer," Kya noted, "You taste so finger-licking delicious."

Kya licked Lin's womanhood clean off her climax juices and returned to kiss her lover's lips. "How's that for a first time? Taste yourself on me, love."

Their tongues pranced around each other. The remnants of Lin's juices mixed with their saliva was intensely erotic and both women moaned into each other.

"Do you masturbate?" Kya asked.

"Well, not really," Lin hesitated, "As a teenager, yes—but now I don't really have the time."

_She's not going to like me after this._

"That's okay," Kya comforted, "You'll just need some preparation that's all."

Kya grabbed a bottle of lube and poured it on her fingers. "I'm going to finger you. I'll add more fingers along the way after you've loosened up," Kya explained.

She thrusted her index finger into Lin's insides and the tight walls tighten around her. She thrusted slowly and picked up the speed. She pressed her mouth on Lin's clit and sucked gently.

"I'm adding in another finger," Kya warned before she thrusted through Lin's wet center. Her lover was puffing in ecstasy; the metalbender screamed, "Kya—m-more!"

"Okay, love," Kya agreed before adding the third finger and continuing to ravage her lover. Her tongue assaulted her lover while her fingers curved at all the right places.

"M-more," Lin moaned, "F-fuck me harder. Deeper." They made eye contact briefly and Kya complied, adding the fourth finger.

"You really like getting fucked don't you?" Kya teased before she felt Lin's walls clench around her fingers. The younger woman buried her hands in Kya's hair and yelped as Kya bit her clit.

Lin closed her eyes and arched her back; she stuttered, "I-I'm going to ah—!"

"Come in my mouth like you've been fucked your brains out," Kya demanded. Lin obliged and her remnants of their love making overflowed into Kya's mouth.

"You did so well, baby," Kya praised, "So cute when you're writhing beneath me."

Lin felt the colour return to her cheek and stammered, "I-I want to please you too. Teach me how to fuck you."

"Alright, baby," Kya replied, stripping herself, "Do what you think feels good. I'm into most stuff. You can start here." Kya placed Lin's hands on her mounds and groaned when Lin started massaging her.

Lin leaned into the soft pillows and sucked on the top of her breasts, marking her territories. Kya moaned into Lin's hair while her hands clawed Lin's back.

Lin moved down to Kya's legs and admired them with adoration. "You're so fucking hot," Lin complimented.

Lin pressed a finger through Kya's folds and gasped when she felt the wetness cascade down her fingers. Kya was dripping with thrill and Lin swept her tongue around her lover's womanhood, writing alphabets with extreme momentum. She tasted the salty-sweetness of Kya’s slit and groaned.

She added one finger, then another, then another and another until she was thrusting in at full force with four fingers. She continued to lick and slurp on Kya's clit with her fingers curled and bent in all the right angles.

When Kya's walls clench around the younger woman, she moaned in high-pitched delight as her sticky snow coated Lin's fingers. Lin gulped and swallowed Kya's orgasm like it was the most scrumptious meal she had ever had and moaned.

"That was fucking amazing!" Kya drew out, slowly panting from her high, "I knew with muscles like that you could drive a woman crazy."

Lin blushed again before looking at the time and claimed, "Fuck, Kya! The ship is almost here! You’re coming right?”

Kya grinned and agreed, "Yeah, let’s go home."


End file.
